


Play for me?

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (not explicit but it's there), F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Musical Instruments, Post-Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Sexual Tension, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose gets distracted by the memory of the Doctor playing the alien instrument.





	Play for me?

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous prompter gave me the prompt for Nine x Rose: "Play for me?"
> 
> Naturally, it turned into more than a mini fic. Annnnnnd I just watched 'Dalek' a few days ago, so the memory of this particular scene was fresh in my mind. 
> 
> Also: Happy Nine Day! Regenerate Nine!!
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the quick read through.

Shortly after leaving Utah and showing Adam to the small, modest room the TARDIS prepared for him, Rose retires to her own room for the evening. 

Covered layers of sweat and dust from the rubble, Rose quickly undresses and hops in the shower. Attempting to shove the more unpleasant memories of the day aside, she’s surprised when another memory pops unbidden to the surface. 

_The Doctor’s long fingers delicately stroke the musical instrument, and a daft grin spreads across his face as he coaxes melodic, alien tones out of the instrument. Looking around in delight, his fingers expertly trail along the smooth metal as an unfamiliar tune fills the room._

Oh God. _His fingers._ In the chaos of the Dalek and carnage that followed, she’d completely forgotten this had occurred. 

Now, however, in the privacy of her shower, she lets her thoughts linger on the moment. Warmth spreads through her body as she imagines those same fingers trailing down her skin, circling her breasts, and tracing teasing patterns until they find her core, which, if the way her body responds to this little fantasy right now is anything to go off, is slick with want for him. 

Rose groans and bangs her head against the wall. She’s lost count, now, how many times she’s gotten herself off with any number of the various fantasies she’s had about the Doctor. It’s embarrassing, really, but knowing she’ll feel at least temporarily relieved if she takes care of the situation now, she lets her fingers travel between her legs.

* * *

A while later, moderately satisfied after a good, hard wank, Rose wanders into the library looking for the Doctor. She plans to ask the Doctor if he has any other musical talents after having devoted a great deal of time thinking about his fingers on the musical instrument. She loves learning random bits of information about the Doctor, because in some way, it makes him more relatable, grounding him in a way she’s able to identify with. 

And if she’d like to see his long, talented fingers on a piano, well– No one else needs to know. 

Much to her delight, she finds him sitting on his favorite sofa, reading, with his long legs stretched over the surface. 

He looks up at her in surprise. “Rose! Thought you’d be off with your _boyfriend_.” 

Rose steps closer and doesn’t miss the mirth dancing his eyes. _Wanker._

“He’s not m’ boyfriend, Doctor,” she says, rolling her eyes. 

“Whatever you say, Rose. You invited him.” 

He’s goading her, and she’s determined not to let him win. “Yeah, ‘cos he wanted to see the stars.” When the Doctor opens his mouth to say what’s likely a snarky comment, she quickly interjects. “An’ then we’ll take him home.”

At this, a shrewd, contemplative expression flashes briefly across his face, but he merely closes his book and swings his legs around to the floor. Patting the spot next to him, she sits down and fights the urge to curl into his side. 

“So what brings you here? Thought you’d be sleeping your life away by now,” the Doctor asks, curiosity lacing his voice. If she’s not mistaken, there’s also a bit of nervous energy in his question, and she suspects he’s wary of what heavy questions she might have about the day.

Not wanting to cause him any anxiety, she gets to the point. “‘S jus’... That instrument you played today. What’s it called?”

“Oh!” he exclaims, slouching back against the sofa in apparent relief. “It’s a dirlulu, an instrument used by the Pinnue species on Bynwan Prime. The skin on their fingers is very sensitive, an’ it reacts with the metal to create music. Very well known for their musical talents, Pinnues.”

“D’you have the same sensitive skin? How come you and Van Statten could play it?” Rose asks.

“Anyone can play the dirlulu, Rose. But for the Pinnues, it’s a part of them, an expression of their souls. I’ll have to take you there for a concert.”

“Was really beautiful. Shame it got destroyed.” Rose plays with the hem of her shirt. “Do you play any other instruments, Doctor?”

“Yes, I’ve been known to have some musical talent. Very impressive, me.” He pauses, before grinning widely and leaning toward her, whispering in a conspiratorial tone. “But Rose, the dirlulu didn’t get destroyed.”

“What do you mean?” she asks.

Patting his leather jacket, the Doctor finds the right pocket and pulls out the dirlulu. “Knicked it when Van Statten wasn’t looking.”

“Oh, brilliant!” Rose flicks her eyes between the Doctor and the dirlulu. “Play for me?” 

“‘Course, Rose. What would you like to hear? A lullaby for bed?” He looks at her, gaze soft. 

Chewing her bottom lip, Rose thinks. “I dunno, surprise me.”

The Doctor nods and flips the instrument over a few times while he contemplates. Finally, he sits up tall and strokes his fingers lightly along the surface of the instrument. 

A haunting melody fills the library, and Rose gasps. It’s beautiful, but makes her heart ache with grief. Unbidden, a tear splashes down her cheek, and she hastily wipes it away. The music falters for a brief moment before morphing into something decidedly happier, a sweetly melodic tune that makes her think of his hand in hers as they travel the universe together. 

She’s unable to keep her eyes off his fingers, mesmerized by the way they slide expertly over the metal. Biting her lip, she flushes slightly, remembering her vivid fantasy from earlier, and tries to quell the dangerous thoughts. When the Doctor’s fingers falter mid-stroke, however, she glances up at his face. 

He stares at her with a quiet intensity, eyes dark and piercing, as though he can see her every thought. The very idea makes her blush intensify, and he narrows his eyes slightly.

“Rose?” His voice is uncertain, slightly vulnerable. 

Rose wants to melt into the floor, but despite her embarrassment, she can’t help but bite her lips as her eyes flick from his fingers, still resting on the dirlulu, to his face. He follows her gaze to his hands, and his forehead furrows in confusion. 

“Ah.” After a moment, his forehead smoothes as understanding floods his features, and he pierces her once more with his gaze. 

Slowly, he lifts one hand up and touches Rose’s cheek with two fingers. Her breath hitches as he trails them slowly down her cheek, then along her jaw. At some point his thumb joins the two fingers, and he drags it along her lower lip. Unable to move and breathless with anticipation, Rose waits, eyes wide as she stares at the Doctor in utter disbelief. 

“Interesting,” he says, his hand falling back to his lap. Rose almost wants to smack the smug grin off his face. The twinkle in his eyes tells her he knows exactly what he’s doing to her. “Did I mention I also play the piano?”

Rose squeezes her eyes shut and falls against the back of the sofa with a groan. 

“Rose? What is it?” 

The soft creak of leather and the sensation of weight shifting next to her, tell her that the Doctor has moved closer. She cracks open an eye and finds the Doctor in front of her with a look of genuine interest on his face.

She sighs. “Your hands. Your _fingers_.” A pause. “They’re distracting.” 

“I gathered.” 

Rose opens both eyes and meets his stare, not backing down, even though she flushes hotly. 

“Is there anything else you’d like me to do with them?” he asks, and there’s a smoulder in his eyes now that takes her breath away. 

Not trusting her voice, Rose nods. 

The Doctor grins. “An’ what’s that?” 

“Touch me.” She commands. “Please.”

“Fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
